


A Homemade Gift

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: While putting up the decorations, James finds an unusual ornament.





	A Homemade Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 10 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'lights' and the prompt of 'homemade Christmas gifts' at adventdrabbles.

"What is this?" James asked.

Q looked up from sorting through the ornaments with a frown. In James' hands was his fifth grade project -- a metal sheet that his teacher had cut into a tree and Q had lined with small lights and operated with a battery pack that he'd taken from a toy at home. He carefully took it from James with a smile.

"I made this for my parents," Q said softly. He turned over the ornament and popped open the back of the battery pack. He'd taken the batteries out and it was still clean in there. He rummaged through the side table for the sofa and found a few to put in the pack. He flipped the switch and smiled when it still lit up.

"A present?" James asked, moving over.

Q nodded. "It was the year my mum died. I didn't know it then; she was in the hospital. I wanted to give her something that wouldn't interfere with the machines and wouldn't add another wire to the mess she was hooked up to. We hung it up on the window for her."

James rubbed Q's back. "Thoughtful."

Q blushed and stood up to get a window hook. James followed him and helped to put the ornament up. Q took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Now maybe she'll see it, too."

James kissed his forehead and Q smiled.


End file.
